


Фетиш

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fetish, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Александр Лайтвуд работал в салоне красоты, который принадлежал его сестре Изабель, мастером по педикюру. Избитое клише — парень с нетрадиционной ориентацией помогает всем желающим стать прекраснее.Вот только для Алека это было больше, чем работа. Источник вдохновения. Воодушевления. Он обожал пятки. Сложно объяснить почему, но стоило только их увидеть, как сразу же хотелось прикоснуться. Наслаждаться мягкостью или шершавостью, провести кончиком пальца по трещинкам, если такие были. А в случае особенно аппетитного зрелища, хотелось и вовсе впиться в мясистую часть зубами.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 6





	Фетиш

Александр Лайтвуд работал в салоне красоты, который принадлежал его сестре Изабель, мастером по педикюру. Избитое клише — парень с нетрадиционной ориентацией помогает всем желающим стать прекраснее.

Вот только для Алека это было больше, чем работа. Источник вдохновения. Воодушевления. Он обожал пятки. Сложно объяснить почему, но стоило только их увидеть, как сразу же хотелось прикоснуться. Наслаждаться мягкостью или шершавостью, провести кончиком пальца по трещинкам, если такие были. А в случае особенно аппетитного зрелища, хотелось и вовсе впиться в мясистую часть зубами.

Но мечты разбивались о реальность. Потому что Алек, слишком замкнутый и закомплексованный, даже если и встречался с кем, то никогда не признавался в своих желаниях. Да и предмет для фетиша у него был откровенно чудаковатый. Это тебе не какие-нибудь руки или соски. Вот куснешь кого за палец — все в порядке. А если с наслаждением тяпнуть за пятку без предупреждения, то тут как минимум можно напугать до чертиков. А если все же предупредить или (упаси боже) попросить разрешения, то на тебя посмотрят, как на психа. Кому вообще может нравиться что-то подобное? Что в них такого? Просто опорная часть.

Потому все, что оставалось парню — это его работа, в процессе которой он очищал чужие пятки от огрубевшей кожи, натирал их масками, мыл. В общем, он бы и сам приплачивал за такие возможности, а тут приятное с полезным. Но Алек не был извращенцем, как таковым. Ему доставляло удовольствие возиться с этой частью тела, но при этом он не возбуждался на пустом месте. Почти никогда. Исключение составляли лишь единственные в мире, уникальные пятки, от которых у него в штанах все дымилось, а рука стерлась до мозолей. Он думал о них почти постоянно. Он мастурбировал на них. Видел во сне. Мечтал.

Нежные, как у младенца. Гладкие, приятные на ощупь. И такие манящие. Привлекательные. И почему только Магнус Бейн так заботился о себе? Если бы его пятки были такими же, как у всех, то жизнь Алека была бы куда проще.

Но ближайший визит обладателя самых роскошных пяточек на этой планете был намечен только на среду. Через три дня. Что было хорошо и плохо одновременно. Потому что собственные интересы смущали Алека. А предательская реакция своего тела на Магнуса Бейна жутко смущала. Но и прожить неделю ни разу не прикоснувшись к этим чудесным ступням, он не мог. Его руки ломило от желания исследовать, ощущать и заботиться об этой части тела.

Но общение с Магнусом смущало. Он вел себя нагло, а временами и вовсе разнузданно. Обращался к Алеку не иначе, как сладенький и дорогой. Делал недвусмысленные намеки, заигрывал. Но точно также он обращался со всеми прочими сотрудниками салона не зависимо от пола. Визажист Клэри именовалась Бисквитик, а Изабель была ни кем иным, как Королевой.

Так что Алек старался не впускать в свое сердце Магнуса Бейна. Даже не думал о нем, если не брать в расчет сладкие пяточки.

И в этот воскресный вечер, который он коротал за чтением очередной книги, сидя у них с Изабель дома, послышался щелчок ключа в замочной скважине. Парень нахмурился и посмотрел на часы. Десять вечера. Сестра никогда не возвращалась с вечеринок раньше двух ночи. Это казалось странным. Он поднялся и направился к двери, услышав, как та хлопнула.

— Иззи, что-то случилось? Ты рано.

Но на пороге его ждал сюрприз. Там стояла не его сестренка. И даже не ее бойфренды Саймон или Рафаэль. И не их сводный брат Джейс. Там топтался Магнус Бейн. Во плоти. Собственной персоной. Его роскошные пятки, укрытые мягкими дизайнерскими туфлями околачивали порог дома Александра Лайтвуда!

— Эм… привет, — пробормотал паренек, растерянно.

Он стоял босиком, в линялых спортивных штанах с продавленными коленками и простой черной майке-алкоголичке, а еще Алек не причесывался с момента пробуждения! Так что видок у него был так себе. Не то, что у Магнуса. Всегда идеального. Стильного. Роскошного. Слишком хорошего для скромного сотрудника салона красоты.

— Я дома, дорогой, — протянул гость, хитро улыбаясь.

Это обращение заставило уголки губ Алека дернуться. Если бы они жили вместе, Магнус говорил бы именно так, когда возвращался бы в их квартиру. Глупая мысль. Недоступная.

— Откуда у тебя ключи? — спросил парень, скрещивая руки на груди.

— От нашей Королевы, разумеется, — ответил тот, запирая дверь и бросая ключи в специальную вазу у входа.

— Иззи что-то забыла и попросила тебя забрать? Или… у тебя дома травят паразитов, и ты приехал сюда переночевать? Или… — начал строить предположения Алек, но Магнус его перебил:

— Твоя сестра узнала, что я заинтересован в тебе, после чего заверила, что мои желания взаимны и отправила сюда, чтобы я совратил ее нереально горячего братца.

Лайтвуд застыл, шокированный. Он, кажется, даже рот оставил распахнутым. Когда же смысл сказанного все же закрепился в сознании, то паренек покраснел и пробормотал:

— Не бери в голову. Иззи любит все преувеличивать и решать за других.

— Ее не будет дома до вечера понедельника. А тебе она дала отгул, — вкрадчиво произнес Магнус.

От сказанного Алеку стало еще жарче, но следующие слова отражали всю суть его характера:

— Я не смогу взять отгул, у меня назначен прием мисс Робертс и Моргенштерна.

— Перебьются. Я не выпущу тебя из кровати минимум до полудня. Так где твоя спальня?

Алек растерялся. Просто… Вот совсем. И что делать то? Когда объект твоих мечтаний, это недосягаемое божество, вдруг заявляется, и сообщает о предстоящем секс марафоне? Разум бунтовал. Чувства тоже. Член подергивался в предвкушении. Но все решила одна единственная шальная мысль. Пятки! Чертовы, гребанные пятки Магнуса, не менее чертового Бейна!

Он мотнул головой в сторону своей комнаты и пошел туда, все еще волнуясь. Боясь гулких ударов собственного сердца. Такого настырного и жаждущего. Испуганного и опасливого. Но когда в дело вступают навязчивые желания, то все прочее отступает.  
И вот Алек в собственной спальне. Родной. Знакомой. Той самой, в которой он фантазировал о Магнусе. Только с той поправкой, что объект его мечтаний здесь. И не просто зашел одолжить книгу или срочно сделать педикюр. Нет. Он хотел его, Алека. В стремной борцовке и ужасающих домашних штанах.

— Надеюсь, мой внешний вид не отобьет у тебя желания, — произнес он твердо, стягивая свою майку и отбрасывая ее на стул.

Если Магнус скажет, что передумал, то он примет это решение. В конце концов, где Бейн, а где Алек!

Но когда Лайтвуд обернулся, то увидел, как его буквально пожирают взглядом. Каждую мышцу, каждый мускул, каждый изгиб рельефного торса.

— Ты прекрасен, Александр, — выдохнул Магнус.

Это смутило. Но лишь на мгновение. Парень приблизился и встал перед своим гостем на колени. Его руки с длинными, изящными пальцами, потянулись к ботинку, развязали шнурки. Магнус приподнял ногу, позволяя стянуть обувь. За ней последовали носки. Алек едва ощутимо коснулся пяток на стопах скользнул пальцами под штанину, оглаживая кожу, поднял руки выше, расстегивая ремень на узких брюках.

— Чтобы стащить их с меня, придется попотеть, — улыбается Магнус, который выглядел смущенным. Или Алеку это лишь мерещилось.

В любом случае, он поднялся, временно забыв о брюках, и скользнул пальцами под майку Бейна, задирая ткань все выше и выше. Он делает это в полной тишине. Не произнося ни слова. Но глаза говорили за него. В них читалось желание и восхищение. Благоговение. И это выбивало воздух из легких. Магнус смотрел долгим, жарким взглядом. А затем потянулся к губам. Пухлым, чувственным губам Алека. Его пробрала дрожь от одновременного ощущения скользящих по телу пальцев и их первого поцелуя. Такого неторопливого, изучающего.

Магнус был не из робкого десятка, иначе бы не заявился вот так. Но этот Алек его смущает. Даже немного пугает. Эти его глаза, которые парень не закрывает при поцелуе, они изучают. Исследуют. Запоминают. Также, как и руки. Наглые, алчущие, ведущие.  
Алек притянул Магнуса к себе, а затем развернулся и начал идти к кровати, подталкивая Бейна, который пятился спиной вперед, не ведая куда. У самой кромки своего ложа Лайтвуд остановился, прерывая не только неторопливые шаги, но и поцелуй. Он отстранился и стянул с Магнуса одежду. Сначала обнажил верх, затем взялся за штаны. Слишком узкие, не подчиняющиеся.

— И, правда, нужно постараться, — хмыкнул Алек.

Его взгляд властный. Движения уверенные. В них нет сомнений. И Магнус не знаком с таким Лайтвудом. Ему привычен смущенный, робкий, смотрящий в пол парень. Но это не отталкивает. Немного пугает, но больше — интригует. И рядом с таким Алеком, он сам начинает краснеть. Но пытается взять себя в руки.

— Красота требует жертв, дорогой.

В ответ он получает лишь улыбку. Ничего не значащую, но в то же время содержащую все ответы.

Алек избавляется от штанов своего партнера, а затем и от своих собственных.

— Будут какие-либо пожелания или предпочтения? — интересуется он.

Это удивляет. Никто не спрашивал его о подобном раньше. Предпочитали изучать тело Бейна самостоятельно. Когда хотелось чего-то конкретного — Магнус говорил об этом сам.

— Нет, Александр. Дай себе волю. Хочу посмотреть, что нравится тебе самому.

Взгляд парня темнеет. Быстро, порывисто. А выражение лица подергивает дымка. Он кажется хмурым. Колеблющимся. Но все же, что-то берет верх. Алек подталкивает Магнуса на кровать, подхватив правую ногу в районе щиколотки.

Тот послушно откидывается, доверившись своему любовнику. С замиранием сердца. С любопытством. Предвкушением. Вот-вот ему удастся узнать потаенные желания партнера. Окунуться в них с головой. Прочувствовать каждой клеточкой.

И Алек действительно поддался искушению. Сдерживаемому годами желанию приласкать чьи-то пятки. Глупое смущение и страх отступают. Потому что перед ним Магнус. В первый и, возможно, в последний раз. Невероятный и горячий, как адское пекло, Магнус. Обладатель тех самых пяток. Самых прекрасных пяток в галактике!

Парень скользит по одной из них подушечкой большого пальца. Мягкая. Нежная. Пухлая. Он касается ее губами, а затем слегка прикусывает. Бейн с шумом выдыхает. Ему нравится. Ему приятно. Немного щекотно, но все не так плохо. Скорее наоборот. Никто и никогда не целовал его ноги, если не считать бедер. Никто не касался его ступней так, как это делает Александр. Языком. Зубами. Пальцами. И это длится долго. Очень долго.  
В какой-то момент Магнус не выдерживает.

— Александр… Я хочу тебя. Не тяни, — бормочет он со смесью самых разных интонаций. Приказной, умоляющей, нетерпеливой.

Парень отрывается от пяток своего партнера. Явно неохотно. И притягивает его к себе. Так и стоя на коленях у кровати. Он стягивает с Магнуса нижнее белье, приспускает свои собственные боксеры, а затем тянется к тумбе справа, извлекая смазку. Бейн нервно ерзает. Ощущается его нетерпение. Это вызывает у Алека улыбку. Самодовольную. Гордую. И он спешит порадовать Магнуса. Дать ему то, что он хочет. Касается. Скользит. Готовит. Выбивает хриплые стоны. Совершает резкие, рваные движения.

Он ощущает себя королем этого вечера. Именинником, который получил долгожданный подарок. Особенно, когда Магнус просит большего. Буквально молит наполнить его. Дать нечто весомое. И Алек с предвкушением выполняет эту просьбу. Он старается быть нежным, но его страсть хлещет через край. Это огненное сочетание. Странное и приятное.

А затем, Лайтвуд подхватывает ногу Магнуса и прижимается лицом к стопе. Так, чтобы губы коснулись обласканных пяток. И это самое сладкое чувство. Самое томное. Подстегивающее. Толчки становятся резкими. Глубокими. Жесткими. И Бейн кричит, срывая голос от переизбытка ощущений. От удачного угла проникновения.

Подобный ритм доводит его до оргазма. Наполняет сладкой истомой.

Вот только Алек так и не кончил. И, как оказалось, ему нужно очень много времени, чтобы достичь пика наслаждения. Потому он просит еще. Еще и еще. Снова и снова. Раунд за раундом. Магнус успевает пару-тройку раз достичь разрядки, прежде, чем это происходит с Алеком. Льнущим к его стопе, дарящим ласку и ненасытным. Будто мучимый жаждой, добравшийся до источника. Обжора, не знающий меры в чревоугодии.

Они оба сходят с ума. Парят на вершине. Дарят друг другу наслаждение, пока не засыпают, уставшие и пресытившиеся.

Наутро Магнус смотрит на Лайтвуда совсем другими глазами. Этот парень не всегда такой скромник, каким кажется. Он самая настоящая загадка. Магнусу очень интересно, что творится у того в голове. Но понимание того, что Алек не даст разъяснений, удерживает его от ненужных вопросов. Вместо этого, Бейн просто наблюдает за спящим парнем. А когда тот открывает глаза, улыбается и заявляет:

— После того, что ты сотворил со мной прошлой ночью, как истинный джентльмен, обязан жениться. Но меня на первых порах устроит статус бойфрендов.

Алек смущенно отводит взгляд, после чего мямлит:

— Конечно, без проблем.

И от этих слов тепло распространяется по телу. Но на всякий случай, Магнус уточняет:

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что хоть я и предлагаю тебе встречаться, но право выбора остается за тобой, Александр? Ты можешь сказать «нет».

Лайтвуд смотрит на него, хмурится, обдумывая услышанное, после чего выдыхает:

— Я скажу «да, и еще как да, детка!», но это будет позже. Давай еще немного поспим.

Сильная рука Алека притягивает Магнуса, обнимая.

— Вот уж не думал, что ты такой соня, — улыбается тот.

— Еще какой, — заверяет парень, утыкаясь своему теперь уже парню в шею.

А Магнус лежит и глуповато улыбается. Потому что он счастлив. Потому что, черт побери, все сложилось просто отлично!


End file.
